La nueva generación de Shinobis
by Diana master
Summary: Que pasaría si unimos Inazuma Eleven con Naruto y ademas le metemos OCs, creamos una gran historia de acción, aventura, Drama y suspenso Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos fans como han estado, bueno les vengo con un nuevo proyecto que a estado en mi mente desde que me fui de viaje y la profundice mas allá, la idea que les traigo es un fic crossover entre Inazuma Eleven y Naruto que son las dos series que mas amo, ademas de esto voy a meter OCs los cuales voy a elegir (abajo les dejo la ficha), bueno solo les diré esto pero antes de empezar algo importante:**

**Declaimers: Inazuma Eleven ni Naruto me pertenecen son propiedad de level-5 y de Masashi Kishimoto **

**ahora sí**** que los dejo leer nos vemos abajo **

* * *

La nueva generación de Shinobis

Prologo

Romper los vínculos es la manera más sencilla de alcanzar nuestras metas egoístas, esas metas las cuales llevan al odio, al rencor y a la soledad, esas metas las cuales llevan consigo la muerte de varias personas, la destrucción de aldeas, esas metas las cuales nos obligan a alejarnos que más queremos y amamos, esas metas con las cuales creemos que ganaremos algo, pero en realidad lo único que ganamos es que seamos fugitivos de la justicia y que todos nos temas. Pero en momentos de dolor y soledad vemos esa meta como la opción correcta, y esa meta para mi es la venganza; esa meta que me convirtió en lo que hoy soy una criminal de rango S, a la que todos los aldeanos comunes temen y a la que los anbus persiguen sin descanso algún. Y pensar que esto comenzó hace unos años en mi aldea natal llamada konoha, aunque yo nunca supe la razón por la cual nunca conocí a mis padres, pero jamás en mi vida imagine que esa razón fuera tan oscura

6 AÑOS ATRÁS

Había pasado 19 años desde el final de la gran guerra shinobi, desde entonces todas las naciones estaban en paz, y en la escuela de preparación de ninjas de konohagakuren, estaba por finalizar el ultimo día de clases para los alumnos de último año ya que al día siguiente ese grupo se convertirían en genins, la aldea tenía muchas de que estos chicos se convirtieran en los futuros protectores del mundo shinobi al igual que sus padres, ya que los hijos de los grandes héroes de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi y otros ninjas muy importantes, por esta razón al grupo lo llamaban, el curso de los ninjas prodigios aunque como toda regla tiene sus excepcione

-señorita Wolf despierte que ya se acabó la clase- le dijo Iruka-sensei a una chica que estaba durmiendo en el último puesto al lado de la ventana

- mm, que paso- dijo la chica que era de piel blanca de ojos verdes y de pelo negro despertándose repentinamente

- te quedaste dormida de nuevo – dijo un chico de pelo castaño y algo desordenado con ojos azules

- Kojiro, no le respondas lo obvio – dijo una chica de pelo color rosado, con ojos negros y piel pálida

- lo siento Mikoto pero tenía que decirlo- dijo el chico de pelo castaño

- ya hagan silencios ambos, me tienen hasta el tope- dijo un chico de cabello y ojos color azabache y también de piel pálida

- pero hermano – se le acerca pero más habla lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escuchen – no te das cuenta de que este sería un grupo perfecto sin el desastre que es ella

- no digas eso Mikoto sabes que me molesta demasiado que hables mal de las otras personas – le grito el chico de ojos azabache

- cálmate Itachi no es necesario que le grites así a tu hermana-dijo un chico de pelo blanco parado y ojos cafés

- lo se Shuya es que a veces pierdo el control con ella- dijo el chico de ojos azabache

- aunque tienes que darle la razón a tu hermana quien quiere una inútil que ni siquiera es capaz de concentrarse en clase, ni hacer el más básico de los jutsus. Es más si pasa la prueba mañana le doy 3 días de vida como genin – dijo un chico medio calvo que su cabello era de color café con rayas y de ojos verdes

- no seas cruel Fudo, no ves que hieres los sentimientos de las otras personas- dijo un chico rubio con el pelo en puntas de ojos azules

-lo siento Minato pero es la verdad- dijo el chico de ojos verdes

Ante estos y otros comentarios la chica apenas dieron la autorización de salir, fue la primera en irse para alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible, cuando llego a su casa, se metió en su habitación hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando pudo ver las estrellas alumbrar decidió salir de la ciudad para ir a su lugar favorito donde se podía ver las estrellas sin ningún problema ni interrupción, ella estaba muy atenta al cielo estrellado cuando de repente pudo ver como una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo y entonces solo pudo decir

-quisiera que no se burlaran de mí, sé que no soy la mejor, ni la que tiene más atención, ni la que hace los mejores jutsus, pero sé que si me esfuerzo sé que puedo alcanzarlos. Por favor estrella dame el coraje y la fuerza para no rendirme nunca y poder alcanzar y superar a los que se burlan de mí.

Luego de decir esto, volvió a la ciudad y se fue al patio de su casa para practicar todo lo que había aprendido en todos esos años en la academia ya que necesitaba pasar ese examen, la chica practico gran parte de la noche hasta que no pudo más y cayo rendida en el suelo.

* * *

**Bueno que tal les pareció la idea les gusto o no bueno como lo prometido es deuda les dejo la ficha para que puedan participar en el fic **

**Nombre en japones:**

**Edad: (14-15)**

**Características**** físicas:**

******Características psicológicas: **

******Ropa: (Tengan en cuenta que es el mundo de naruto)**

******Vestido de gala: (Kimono o yukata)**

******Aldea: (bueno para dejar claro solo tengo 5 cupos para Konohagakuren así que no todos pueden ser de esta aldea) (Konohagakuren, Sunagakuren, Kirigakuren, Iwagakuren, Kumogakuren)**

******Equipo: (bueno aquí solo dejare los de konoha por ahora, sin embargo los de las otras aldeas también tendrán que poner un numero del uno al 5 para que mas adelante les asigne su tutor; todos están disponibles excepto el equipo 7 de konoha que ya esta completo) **

**************Equipos de Konoha: **

******Equipo1: kiba **

**************Equipo **2: hinata

**************Equipo **3: Ino

**************Equipo 4: Shino**

**********************Equipo 5: Rock lee**

******************************Equipo 6: Sai **

**************************************Equipo 7: Sasuke **

**********************************************Equipo 8: Sakura **

******************************************************Equipo 9: Naruto **

**************************************************************Equipo 10: Shikamaru **

**Armas:**

**Jutsus: (solo dos elementos y tienen que estar relacionados con la aldea que elijan) **

**Pareja: (puede ser un OC de la historia o un chico de inazuma eleven mas estas parejas saldrán mas adelante)**

**Malos o buenos: (mas adelante verán porque hago esta pregunta pero aclaro solo eligire 5 malos y esto va a ser por la historia)**

**Historia:**

**Extras: **

**Bueno es todo por ahora así que me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este fic, espero sus OCs y sus comentarios sobre la historia**

**Nos leemos luego **


	2. la graduación

**Buenas tardes mis queridos fans por fin tengo el primer capitulo de esta historia gracias a todos los que mandaron sus OCs, aunque aun me faltan algunos y bueno también tengo que decirles que este fic lo actualizare cada sábado o domingo ya que los otros días estaré ocupada con el estudio y bien antes de comenzar haré unas aclaraciones sobre los OCs que son los hijos de los personajes de naruto:**

** 1. Itachi y Mikoto Uchiha son gemelos y son los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno **

**2. Minato Uzumaki es el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga **

**3. Takeshi Nara es el hijo de Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku no Temari **

**4. Shinsune Hyuga es la hija de Neji Hyuga y Tente (no me acuerdo el apellido) y otra cosa es que ya se Neji esta muerto pero no pude evitarlo **

**5. Gyuuki Inuzuka es el hijo de Kiba Inuzuka y una ANBU de Konoha **

**6. Takako Hatake es la hija de Kakashi Hatake y una ninja de Kirigakure**

**7. Ichiro Samui es el hijo de Sai y una ANBU de la raíz otra aclaración aquí es que como Sai no tenia apellido así que le puse Samui que significa frió **

**bueno esto es todo ahora si los dejo leer **

* * *

Capitulo1: el día de la graduación

La luz del día había llegado y la chica de ojos verdes seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su patio, no fue hasta que los ratos del sol a darle en la cara y se despertó

-aaah- se despertó la chica y bostezo aun adormilada- que horas serán, un momento esta no es mi habitación, es el patio eso quiere decir que…-en ese momento entro a su casa a toda velocidad y vio el reloj – rayos me quede dormida en el patio luego de entrenar y ya es muy tardo solo me quedan 5 minutos para que empieza la graduación.

Luego de que sucediera esto la chica subió a toda velocidad a su habitación se aseo se puso su ropa habitual que era una camisa maga corta negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, que era un lobo, unos pantalones que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla del mismo color y los típicos zapatos ninjas, apenas tomo un vaso de leche y salió corriendo hacia la academia, cuando llego vio que estaba a punto de comenzar.

- justo a tiempo- dijo iruka-sensei- aunque por poco llegas tarde

- lo siento iruka-sensei es que me levanté tarde - dije mientras recobraba el aliento

Luego de esto iruka-sensei dijo que ya era hora de empezar y todos salimos de la escuela y al ver afuera todos los padres de los chicos estaba sentados listos para ver la presentación que sus hijos habían preparado para ellos.

- Buenos días señoras y señores bienvenidos a la graduación de este año, en esta ocasión este grupo a preparado unas presentaciones para que ustedes mismos puedan ver todas las capacidades que han desarrollado en estos años , comenzaremos a llamar por orden alfabéticos los grupos - dijo esto iruka-sensei sacando una lista- primero el grupo de Drago Albin, Fudo Akio y Fubuki Shiro

Atrás del escenario

- es hora del show chicos- dijo una chica que se podía ver que media 1'50cm. Tiene la piel bronceada, sus ojos son celestes brillantes, su cabello es corto de color negro, aun q es una chica su pecho y cadera aun no esta desaroyado haciendo q parezca un chico. Esta muy delgada y aun q no se le nota los músculos es muy fuerte. En su vientre tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de dragón.

- si - respondieron al tiempo dos uno de pelo gris y ojos verdes y fudo

Luego de esto empezaron su presentación con unos jutsu a estilo viento y otros estilo fuego al final todo salió perfecto y fueron aplaudido por todos

Gracias por esta excelente presentación y ahora seguimos con el siguiente grupo conformado por Goenji Shuya, Genda Kojiro y Hyuga shinsune

Parte de atrás del escenario

Chicos es hora de demostrar porque somos el grupo de los prodigios - dijo una chica de ojos perlados, pelo castaño, un poco pálida y con un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad

- como digas - respondieron dos chicos ambos de piel blanca y uno con el pelo blanco y parado y el otro con el pelo castaño y un poco desordenado

Luego ellos tres subieron al escenario y enseñaron sus habilidades con las armas y el poder del byakugan , cosa que hizo que el público no sólo los aplaudiera sino que también los felicitaba

- gracias por esta gran presentación así que seguimos con el grupo conformado por Hatake Takako, Inuzuka Gyuuki y izayoi sakuya

Detrás del escenario

-Bueno vamos a dar un buen trabajo en equipo chicos que dicen –dijo una chica poseedora del byakugan, de cabello corto y de color plateado, se podía ver que medía 1,60. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado normalmente para una chica de su edad

- si – respondieron al tiempo 1una chica y un chico, la chica tenía el pelo gris hasta la cintura, sus ojos son negros y siempre lleva una máscara tapándole media cara y el chico tenía el pelo color castaño un poco despeinado, con ojos negros con su pupila en forma de rayas, con colmillos pronunciados y con dos marcas rojas en forma de colmillos en cada lado de la cara e iba acompañado por un pequeño perrito de color blanco y con orejitas cafés

Luego ellos salieron al escenario y mostraron la habilidad de colaboración perro humano y algunas técnicas de Taijutsu , luego de que el público lo aplaudiera a mas no poder ellos salieron e Iruka-sensei continuo

-muy buen trabajo en equipo chicos y ahora seguimos por el grupo conformado por Kazemaru Ichirota, Midorikawa Ryuuji y Minamoto Narico

Detrás del escenario

-Chicos vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros en esa presentación- dijo un chico de pelo verde, con pelo negro y con la piel un poco bronceada

-hmp – dijo una chica de pelo largo más arriba de la cintura, con el flequillo cayendo hacia el lado derecho tapando de vez en cuando su ojo derecho, de color negro recogido en una coleta alta, de ojos color violeta, de piel clara y estatura normal.

- si- dijo un chico de pelo azul y ojos avellana

Luego en el escenario mostraron un combate triple con katanas, shurikens y uno que otro kunai cuando finalizaron todo el público les aplaudió y luego siguió Iruka-sensei

-Sorprendente combate y ahora el siguiente equipo conformado por Nakahara Harushi, Nakahara Kouro y Nara Takeshi

Detrás del escenario

-Bueno vamos a dar un buen espectáculo –dijo una chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas y rizado, tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Usa lentes, Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural.

- por fin nos toca pensé que nos íbamos a quedar dormidos aquí- dijo un chico de cabello rubio semilargo y alborotado, de ojos azules, su piel es muy blanca y lleva unos lentes.

- que problemáticos – dijo un chico de ojos cafés, con el cabello color castaño un poco alborotado y con una expresión de pereza en el rostro.

Luego de esto ellos salieron al escenario y mostraron diferentes técnicas con la espada y diferentes estrategias de ataque, luego de que ellos terminaron todo el público los aplaudió y los felicito

-gracias chicos y ahora seguimos con el equipo conformado por Otanashi Haruna, Samui Ichiro y Uchiha Mikoto

Detrás del escenario

-bueno espero que todo salga bien o tendremos problemas –dijo una chica de pelo color rosado, con ojos negros y piel pálida activando su sharingan de 2 astas

- tranquila- dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro que le llega hasta el final del cuello, de ojos verdes y unos lentes de color rojo que solo usa para leer

- como digas- dijo un chico de pelo negro corto, con piel pálida y ojos negros dándole una "falsa" sonrisa

Luego cuando estaban en el escenario enseñaron algunos jutsus tipos fuego, otros tipos viento y finalmente unos jutsus de tinta, luego de que acabaron el público los aplaudió e Iruka-sensei continúo con el siguiente grupo

-Y finalmente el último grupo conformado por Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Minato y Yamamoto Yumiko

Detrás del escenario

-vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros entendiste Uzumaki - dijo un chico de cabello y ojos color azabache y también de piel pálida

- si ya entendí y no te preocupes Itachi todo va a salir bien no es así Yumiko?- dijo un chico rubio con el pelo en puntas de ojos azules sonriéndole a la chica

- si Minato – dijo una joven de piel clara, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura mediana, con el cabello color azul rey, largo y liso hasta la cintura amarrado a una coleta alta, con dos pequeños mechones en medio de su rostro, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro y tiene en las mejillas un sonrojo natural.

Luego de esto los chicos salieron al escenario y mostraron espectaculares jutsus, al terminar todo el público se puso de pie y les aplaudió.

-eso es todo por el momento y la entrega de diplomas se dará en un par de minutos – dijo Iruka-sensei

Luego de decir esto se dirigió al salón de clases donde lo estaba esperando la hokage y la única de los estudiantes que no hizo presentación, cuando llego se sentó al lado de la hokage y empezaron el examen para graduarse

-bien señorita Diana Wolf queremos ver si puede cumplir con los jutsus básicos para ser genin así que empecemos- dijo la quinta hokage

- primero técnica de clon –dijo Iruka-sensei

La chica hizo los sellos respectivos y logro superar el primer punto por poco

-segundo puntería con kunais –dijo Iruka-sensei

La chica por más que se esforzó no pudo darle al blanco así que había reprobado el segundo punto

-y tercero y último mencione el título que tiene los kages por aldea- dijo Iruka-sensei

- enserio esto no puede ser no estudie eso – pensó la chica de ojos verdes – Bueno la hokage, el raikage, el tsuchikage, la mizukage y el …. Kazikage

- tienes 4 bien pero el ultimo mal así que te daré otra oportunidad para decir el nombre del kage de la arena- dijo la hokage

- gracias y este es….- pensamiento- como era kazokage, no ya me acorde – normal- el kazekage

- muy bien aquí tiene su diploma y la felicito y mañana conocerá a su sensei así que nos vemos – dijo la hokage saliendo de la habitación

- si lo logre Iruka-sensei – dijo la chica de ojos verdes saltando

- bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a entregar los diplomas al resto adiós – dijo Iruka-sensei saliendo de la habitación

En el escenario donde estaba el resto de los chicos, luego de entregar todos los diplomas restante

-bueno mañana conocerán a sus nuevos senseis y muchas felicitaciones – Dijo Iruka-sensei para finalizar el evento

Luego de esto todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar ya que había sido un día muy agotador, además tenían que descansar ya que mañana empezarían como genins de Konohagakuren

* * *

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que le allá gustado y como aun me falta Ocs voy a poner otra ficha ya que los cupos en Konoha están agotados así que esto es para las otras naciones:**

**Nombre en japones:**

**Edad: (14-15)**

**Características**** físicas:**

**Características psicológicas:**

**Ropa: (Tengan en cuenta que es el mundo de naruto)**

**Vestido de gala: (Kimono o yukata)**

**Aldea:(Sunagakuren, Kirigakuren, Iwagakuren, Kumogakuren)**

**Equipo: (aqui dejare los equipos de las otras aldeas)**

**Suangakure **

**1 kankuro**

**2 Temari **

**(desde aquí son ocs) **

**3 Ryuk **

**4 Kenshi **

**5 Kaito **

**kirigakure **

**1 Suigetsu **

**2 chojuro**

**3 Ao **

******(desde aquí son ocs) **

**4 Natsuki **

**5 Mitsuki **

**Iwagakure**

**********(desde aquí son ocs) **

**1 Haruka **

**2 Kazuo**

**3 Naomi **

**4 Ryunosuke**

**5 Kazuma **

**Kumogakure**

**1 killer bee**

**2 Darui **

**3 Atsui **

**4 C (Shi)**

**********(desde aquí son ocs) **

**5 Masamune **

**Armas:**

**Jutsus: (solo dos elementos y tienen que estar relacionados con la aldea que elijan)**

**Pareja: (puede ser un OC de la historia o un chico de inazuma eleven mas estas parejas saldrán mas adelante)**

**Malos o buenos: (mas adelante verán porque hago esta pregunta pero aclaro solo eligire 5 malos y esto va a ser por la historia)**

**Historia:**

**Extras:**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora así que nos leemos luego **


	3. Capítulo 2: los nuevos equipos

**Hola mis queridos fans lamento no haber publicado el capitulo ayer pero tengo exámenes la próxima semana y me toco estudiar, bueno no los aburro mas y los dejo leer pero primero **

**Declaimers: Inazuma Eleven ni Naruto me pertenecen igualmente las Ocs enviados para esta historia son de Level 5 , kishimoto y sus respectivos dueños **

**ahora si los dejo leer **

Capítulo 2: los nuevos equipos de konoha

La mañana había llegado en la aldea de konohagakuen y hoy era el día que los recién graduados podrían porfíen usar con orgullo la banda de su aldea y hoy también los chicos conocerán a sus nuevos equipos

Mansión Uchiha

En la cocina estaba sakura haciendo el desayuno para sus dos hijos y su esposo ya que en menos de una hora tenían que irse a la academia

- buenos días oka-san- dijo el chico de ojos azabaches ya arreglado para ir a la academia

- buenos días Itachi, donde esta tu hermana y tu padre que en unos minutos debemos irnos- dijo una mujer joven de pelo rosado y ojos color jade

- pues mikoto venía detrás de mi y oto-san debe seguir durmiendo - respondió el oji azabache

- como lo esperaba- dijo la oji jade con una expresión de enojo en la cara

- buenos días oka-san- dijo la chica de pelo rosado

- buenos días mikoto- saludo la oji jade con su expresión más relajada

- oka-san ya sabes quien va a ser nuestro sensei ?- pregunto la chica de pelo rosado

- no lo se, no me quisieron decir- respondió la oji jade

En ese momento baja el líder del clan Uchiha totalmente arreglado

- buenos días niños- dijo un hombre alto ,con el pelo y los ojos color azabache - buenos días sakura- dijo y luego se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

- buenos días sasuke, pensé que aún dormías - dijo la oji jade

- yo durmiendo hm, yo nunca me perdería el día de hoy - dijo el hombre de ojos azabache haciéndose el ofendido por el comentario

- bueno chicos es mejor que coman rápido ya que en 5 minutos nos vamos a la academia- dijo la oji jade sirviendo el desayuno

- si - respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Ya exactamente a las 8 am, todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón esperando a sus senseis, luego de 15 minutos ya todos estaban en el salón e Iruka-sensei ya tenía la lista de los equipos en la mano

- buenos días chicos, me alegra verlos a todos incluso los que no pudieron estar ayer en la graduación, bueno ya que todo los senseis están aquí comenzaremos con los equipos - dijo Iruka-sensei mirando la lista de los equipos - equipo número 1: Shiro Fubuki , Mikoto Uchiha y Atsuya Fubuki y su sensei es kiba Inuzuka; equipo número 2: Harushi Nakahara, koro Nakahara y Sakuya Izayoi y su sensei es Hinata Hyuga ; equipo número 3: Takeshi Nara, Ichiro Samui y Fidio Aldena y su sensei es Ino Yamaka ; equipo número 4: Kojiro Genda, Hiroto Kiyama y Gyuuki Inuzuka y su sensei es Shino Urabe ; equipo número 5: Shisuky Hyuga, Ichirota kazemaru y Haruya Nagumo y su sensei es Rock Lee; equipo número 6: Yumiko Yamato, Shuya Goenji y Kyosuke Tsurugi y su sensei es Sai Samui ; Equipo número 7: Itachi Uchiha, Diana Wolf su sensei es Sasuke Uchiha ; equipo número 8: Haruna Otanashi, Takako Hatake y Minato Uzumaki y su sensei será Sakura Haruno; equipo número 9: Albin Drago, Nariko Minamoto y Riuji Midorikawa y su sensei es Naruto Uzumaki y el último equipo, el equipo número 10: Yuto Kido, Akio Fudo y Takuto Shindou su sensei será Shikamaru Nara y es todo espero que les valla bien

Luego de esto cada equipo se desplazó hacia un lugar específico para empezaran las presentaciones todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que el equipo 7 en vez de conocerse se pusieron a pelear

Área de entrenamiento N 3

- esto no es justo! , yo soy el mejor de la clase, un ninja prodigio y me ponen con la peor de la clase, no es justo - grito el chico de los ojos azabaches

- créeme que a mi tampoco me agrada estar contigo- dijo la chica de los ojos verdes tranquilamente

- pues deberías sentirte feliz de estar con migo porque te aseguro un día más de vida , mal ninja- grito el oji azabache

- engreído - grito la oji verde

- mal ninja- grito el oji azabache

10 minutos de pelea después

- engreído- grito la oji verde

- mal ...- intento gritar el azabache pero fue interrumpido

- YA NO MÁS !, enserio para que falte uno de ustedes realmente ustedes dos son molestos y entiende una cosa Itachi si los dejaron juntos fue para que el equipo estuviera balanceado, no quiero oír otro ruido o si no ya verán- dijo el hombre de ojos azabaches con el sharingan encendido

- si señor - gritaron ambos chicos al tiempo asustados

- bien como veo que ya están callados, necesito conocer los siguientes datos sin excepción - dijo el hombre de los ojos azabaches ya más calmado - Nombre, Edad y pasatiempo

- porque no comienza usted sensei - dijo el chico de ojos azabaches

- bueno, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo bueno creo que eso no les incumbe y mi pasa tiempo es atrapar criminales y ahora les toca a ustedes - dijo el hombre de ojos azabaches

- bueno mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, 14 años y mi pasatiempo es entrenar- dijo el chico de ojos azabaches

- genial me toco con el padre de ese engreído - pensó la chica de ojos verdes pero luego respondió- mi nombre es Diana wolf , tengo 14 años y mi pasatiempo es ver las estrellas

- bueno fue un gusto conocerlos, si tienen dudas me las dicen mañana en el campo de entrenamiento N 7 allí los estaré esperando - dijo el hombre de ojos azabaches antes de desaparecer con un puf y una nube de humo

- bueno como creo que tenemos el resto del día libre yo me largo a entrenar- dijo el chico de ojos azabaches saltando de techo en techo hasta desaparecer

- creo que yo también iré entrenar pero cerca al bosque allí hay más espació- pensó la chica de ojos verdes para luego irse caminando hasta ese lugar

Ya caída la noche en la mansión Uchiha

- chicos ya les dije que se arregle que en poco tiempo llegara Naruto con su familia - decía la de ojos color jade afanando a su familia

5 minutos después ya todos estaban listos y sentados en la sala cuando sonó el timbre

- hola Naruto, hola Hinata, hola Minato - saludo la de ojos color jade

- hola tío Naruto-saludo el chico de ojos azabache

- hola tía Hinata - saludo la chica de cabello rosado

- hola tío Sasuke- saludo el chico de ojos azules mientras le daba la mano

- vaya pero que chico tan educado- dijo el hombre de ojos azabaches

Luego de los saludos todos pasaron a comer y luego se fueron a la sala para poder conversar tranquilamente

- como les fue con sus equipos- pregunto el hombre de apariencia zorruna

- a mi me fue genial son unos chicos muy inteligentes - dijo Hinata mientras tomaba una raza de te

- a mi también tienen una muy buena concentración y la hija de kakashi-sensei es igual a el - dijo Sakura mientras miraba desde allí que los chicos no jugarán brusco

- pues a mi me fue muy bien esos chicos son fenomenales, oye Sasuke a ti como te fue ? - pregunto Naruto

- mal y eso que aún no llega el otro - dijo Sasuke con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro

- porque - pregunto sakura preocupada ya que sabía que Itachi estaba allí

- como te digo llegamos normal hasta que Itachi llamo mal ninja a la chica y esta le llamó engreído y así sucesivamente durante 20 minutos, luego los tuve que parar pero no entiendo porque Itachi dijo eso - dijo Sasuke preocupado - será que se odian a muerte o simplemente Itachi sur es un engreído como dijo la chica

- Sasuke sabes que Itachi es igual a ti cuando tenias su edad, bueno solo que el si habla más - dijo sakura

- lo se pero no interesa mañana are que se lleven bien por las buenas o por las malas - lo último lo dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sanguinaria

A todos los presentes les salió una gotita en la cien, las calles iba la chica de ojos verdes corriendo hacia la torre del hokage ya que la hokage la había llamado

- no se para que me abra llamado a esta hora la hokage - pensó la chica de ojos verdes

Cuando llego a la torre y entro en la oficina vio a un sujeto que no conocía

- pasa - dijo la hokage

- disculpe hokage-sama quien es el - dijo la chica señalando a un hombre algo alto con pelo gris azulado y dientes de tiburón

- tranquila es sólo un espadachín de la niebla, te llame para saber como te fue hoy - pregunto la hokage- as desarrollado alguna habilidad especial ?

- no señor porque lo pregunta- dijo la chica de ojos verdes

- por nada, ya puedes irte - dijo la hokage

Media hora después de que la chica se fuera los kages estaban hablando por un especie de espejo de aguan

- tsunade no am habido cambios - pregunto el raikage

- no pero pronto los abra y tenemos estar seguros de que ese dojutsu este bajó nuestro control - dijo tsunade

- si - dijeron los otros kages

**lamento que me allá salido un poco corto el capitulo pero como les dije no tengo tiempo pero no se preocupen que la próxima semana les daré un buen capitulo mas una sorpresa que ya verán bueno ahora los términos desconocidos **

**oka-san: mamá **

**oto-san: papá **

**sensei: maestro **

**ahora unas pequeñas preguntas:**

**les gusto el capitulo ?**

**quedo muy corto el capitulo?**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora así que nos leemos luego **


	4. Capítulo 3: el primer combate en equipo

**Capítulo 3: el primer combate en equipo: comienza la aventura**

La mañana había llegado a konohagakuen y todos los genins se habían parado temprano para ir a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento, luego de unas horas de entrenamiento todos los genins se reunieron para almorzar juntos y contar como les había ido en su primer día de entrenamiento

-y bien como les fue en su primer día de entrenamiento?- pregunto Iruka-sensei que estaba acompañándolos

- al equipo uno nos estaba yendo bien hasta que sus perros dañaron todo- -dijo la chica de pelo rosado

- oye no le eche la culpa a Masaru y a Ryuk - dijo atsuya molesto

- a caso que sucedió?- pregunto inocentemente midorikawa

-pues esto fue lo que paso – dijo shiro

Flash Back

Los tres jóvenes genins ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde su sensei los estaba esperando con su perro akamaru

-bien chicos que bueno que llegaron temprano- dijo kiba mientras veía como akamaru olfateaba a shiro y atsuya – y creo que también trajeron a sus amiguitos

Lego de que kiba dijera esto de las chaquetas de los hermanos fubuki sacaron la cabeza dos pequeños siberianos hutskis, el que estaba en la chaqueta de shiro era de color gris con los ojos verdes y el que estaba en la chaqueta de atsuya tenía el pelaje negro y sus ojos eran naranjas

-bueno entonces comencemos ven ese pergamino de allá- dijo el hombre de ojos cafés señalando un pergamino que estaba sobre una roca a mitad del campo- tienen que tomarlo y luego llevarlo hasta la X donde están parados

-eso será muy fácil- dijo la chica de pelo rosado

- a y se me olvidado decirles que el pergamino estará custodiado por akamaru y el campo estará lleno de trampas y explosivos – dijo kiba tranquilamente

- QUE! – dijeron los tres chicos sorprendidos

- buena suerte y tienen hasta antes del almuerzo para traer el pergamino. Nos vemos – dijo kiba desapareciendo del campo

-bien, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer; vamos a ir corriendo hasta la roca, yo tomare el pergamino mientras ustedes distraen al can- dijo la chica de pelo rosado mientras sacaba uno de sus kunais

- pues es una buena estrategia y tú qué opinas atsuya – dijo el peligros mirando a su hermano y abriendo su chaqueta para que saliera su pequeño compañero

- mmm… la usaremos por esta vez pero no acostumbres uchiha – dijo el de pelo anaranjado también abriendo su chaqueta para que el pequeño perro saliera

- cuando cuente 3 salimos corriendo- dijo la de pelo rosado preparándose para correr- 1,2,3

Cuando la chica termino de contar salieron corriendo pero el pequeño ryuk piso una mina y antes de que estallara atsuya lo tomo en brazos, más el recibió todo el impacto de la explosión; los otros dos al ver esto quisieron devolverse pero

Ya estaban cerca del pergamino así que shiro para que a masaru no he pasara lo mismo bajo la velocidad y bajo un poco la espalda para que el perrito subiera, lo cual hizo y luego llegaron a donde estaba akamaru entonces shiro uso el jutsu de mimetismo animal y le dio a Masaru un kunai y ambos se dirigieron a atacar al perro mayor mientras esto sucedía la chica de pelo rosado paso por el lado y tomo el pergamino y se comenzó a devolver pero casi a mitad del camino el pequeño ryuk la confundió con el enemigo por lo cual la mordió con todas sus fuerzas la pierna lo cual hizo que la chica callera al suelo y soltara el pergamino a lo cual akamaru se libró de los hermanos fubuki y fue corriendo por el pergamino. Luego de 4 horas de intentos no pudieron recuperarlo y cuando llego kiba los mando a almorzar

Fin Flash Back

-Además me gane una buena herida en la pierna- se quejó la chica de pelo rosado

- ya te dije que Ryuk se disculpó contigo – dijo atsuya defendiendo al pequeño animal

- bueno y al equipo número 2 como le fue – pregunto Iruka-sensei mientras comía algo de ramen

- pues nos fue muy bien, fue realmente fácil- dijo la chica de lentes

- si solo era trabajo en equipo- dijo la chica de pelo plateado

- fue fácil para ustedes a mi casi me matan – dijo el chico de lentes llorando a cascaditas

Flash Back

Los tres jóvenes genins habían llegado a un especie de dojo gigante, en la puerta los estaba esperando su sensei

-buenos días Hinata-sensei- saludaron las chicas y el chico al tiempo

- buenos días chicos- saludo la poseedora del byakugan –hoy comenzaremos con su entrenamiento en especial tu sakuya quiero ver que has logrado con los ojos de neji

Luego de que hinata terminara de hablar los 4 entraron al gran dojo y hinata les explico que lo que tenían que hacer era vencer a todos los enemigos que ella activaría, los chicos al oír esto pensaron que sería fácil pero lo que pasó luego cambio todo lo que pensaban

-pero que es eso – dijo el joven de lentes al ver que los muñecos de pruebas estaban armados con filosas cuchillas y con bombas

Los chicos empezaron a esquivar los muñecos aunque cada uno se dividió por su lado, cada vez los muñecos aceleraban más su marcha y era más difícil esquivarlos allí intervino hinata

-chicos recuerden que tienen que destruirlos no esquivarlos – dijo hinata mientras seguía mirando el entrenamiento

- bien entonces tendremos que trabajar en equipo- dijo la chica de pelo plateado –chicos reunámonos en el centro

Cuando los 3 llegaron al centro idearon un plan y luego de unos minutos lo pusieron en marcha, el plan era que sakuya utilizando la excelente visión del byakugan desviara o detuviera las armas mientras los hermanos nakahara se encargarían de acabar con los muñecos, luego de 3 horas de seguir la misma rutina lograron acabar con todos los muñecos, entonces hinata volvió al campo de entrenamiento y los felicito y les dijo que se podían ir a almorzar

Fin del Flash Back

-y eso sucedió- dijo la chica de lentes

-entonces les fue de maravilla mmm y el equipo número 3 – dijo Iruka-sensei mientras seguía comiendo su palto de ramen

- pues a nosotros nos fue bien aunque lo único que hicimos fue practicar taijutsu y ya – dijo el Nara mientras terminaba su palto de ramen

- y el equipo 4 como les fue – pregunto Iruka-sensei

- pues shino-sensei nos estuvo enseñando de insectos todo el tiempo – dijo kiyama mientras ponía cara de aburrido

- y el equipo 5 como les fue- dijo Iruka-sensei ya terminando su plato de ramen

- pues el sensei estuvo hablando de cosas raras sobre la llama de la juventud – dijo kazemaru haciendo que el resto lo viera raro

-no me esperaba menos de lee jaja, y como les fue al equipo 6 – dijo Iruka-sensei poniendo atención a los chicos

- pues a nosotros nos fue relativamente bien hasta que el sensei se puso estricto- dijo goenji mientras comía unos dangos

Flash back

Los tres genins habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento número seis allí está su sensei esperándolos y listo para empezar

-señores necesito que hagan una fila y que me escuchen con claridad – dijo Sai con una seriedad sobre humana- este ejercicio está diseñado para ver sus habilidades tanto físicas como psicológicas así que den todo lo que tengan por que no estará fácil

Al escuchar esto los tres chicos tragaron saliva

-Bien entonces empecemos con este entrenamiento –dijo mientras sacaba su kunai – espero que estén listos para enfrentarse contra mi

Luego de que el dijera esto se abalanzo a tacarlos a lo que ellos hicieron hasta lo imposible por aguantar lo que más pudieran pero luego de 1 hora de combate ellos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para no seguir a lo que su sensei se dio cuenta

-Tan débiles son que no son capaces de aguantarme una pelea – dijo Sai burlándose de ellos- adelante sigan si es que pueden

Luego de decir esto los tres chicos se levantaron y siguieron con su combate y aguantaron hasta antes del almuerzo

-Bien hecho chicos aunque veo que ustedes funcionan con retos así que seguiremos así el resto de los entrenamientos – dijo Sai tomando un frasco de agua al igual que los jóvenes genins – por ahora se pueden ir a descansar

Fin del Flash Back

-Y eso sucedió aunque ese sujeto creo que esta medio loco por que casi nos mata – dijo tsurugi mientras tomaba algo de agua

- y al equipo 8 como les fue- pregunto Iruka-sensei

- solo hicimos taijutsu y algo de ninjutsu – Minato con el tono de voz como si hubiera sido una tortura

- Iruka-sensei no se saltó al equipo 7 – dijo midorikawa mientras comía un helado

- si porque como puedes ver ninguno de ese equipo está aquí – dijo Iruka-sensei enseñándole al chico las sillas vacías en un rincón del comedor – bueno al equipo 9 como les fue

- pues no nos fue muy bien que digamos – dijo la chica de ojos celestes

Flash Back

Los tres genins estaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a su sensei ya que ellos habían llegado temprano como él le indico pero su sensei aún no llegaba

-pero que le habrá pasado al sensei lleva como una hora de retraso – dijo un midorikawa desesperado

En ese momento aparece Naruto caminando muy despacio

-Lo siento chicos pero me perdí en uno de los caminos de la vida- dijo Naruto muy tranquilo y sonriendo

- eso no es excusa para que llegue tarde- dijo la chica de ojos violeta

- bueno, entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo naruto enseñando un par de cascabeles – tienen que quitarme los cascabeles

- es todo así de fácil- dijo midoikawa

3 horas después

-Quien fue el que dijo que sería fácil- dijo la chica de ojos celestes fulminando a midorikawa con su mirada

- lo siento – dijo midorikawa llorando a cascaditas

Luego de haber metido todas sus ganas no conseguían ningún resultado hasta que la chica de ojos celestes se cansó y activo su dojutsu llamado ojo de dragón y así por lo menos poner la pelea más justa

-vaya pero que dojutsu más poderoso – dijo naruto sorprendido al ver que casi lo estaba igualando – pero no es suficiente

Luego de que el dijera esto uso uno de sus jutsus que dejo a los tres genins en el suelo y no lograron tomar esos cascabeles hasta que llegó la hora de irse

Fin del Flash Back

-Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo un midorikawa triste desahogando sus penas en helado

Y el equipo 10 como les fue – pregunto Iruka-sensei mientras le quitaba el pote de helado a midorikawa

-Pues estudiamos muchas estrategias nada fuera de lo común – dijo kido mirando como midorikawa lloraba por su helado

En ese momento llega Itachi todo sucio y herido a la mesa

-lamento la tardanza pero tuve un par de inconvenientes para venir aquí – dijo el uchiha mientras tomaba asiento

- que fue lo que sucedió porque para que estés todo sucio y herido debió haber pasado algo grave – dijo Iruka-sensei preocupado

-pues lo que paso fue esto - dijo el uchiha mientras tomaba algo de agua

Flash Back

Los dos chicos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento temprano y listos para lo que sucediera

-Buenos días chicos espero que estén listos para el entrenamiento de hoy – dijo sasuke mientras sacaba una Shuriken

- claro que si – dijo itachi sacando su kunai

- yo también – dijo la chica de ojos verdes sacando un kunai

- bien entonces empecemos – dijo sasuke mientras le lanzaba la shuriken a los chicos los cuales la esquivaron fácilmente

Los dos genins empezaron a atacar a su sensei con toda su fuerza mas no le tocaron ni un pelo a su sensei durante las dos horas que lo estuvieron atacando

-bien ya es hora de acabar con esto – dijo itachi mientras activaba su sharingan

- tienes razón ya es hora de acabar- dijo sasuke también activando su sharingan

Luego de que ambos dijeran esto se lanzaron a tacar más la chica de ojos verdes se quedó oculta tras un arbusto ya que sabía que no era oponente para su sensei y no quería arruinar lo que itachi estaba haciendo, el combate entre los dos chicos se empezaba a calentar cada vez más hasta el punto en el que sasuke hirió al chico con su katana haciendo que el chico se callera al suelo indefenso, al ver esto la chica dudo si lanzarse a defenderlo sabiendo que podía terminar peor que él, pero al final decidió irlo a ayudar cuando su sensei se dio cuenta de esto tumbo a la chica de un golpe y luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico y le clavo su katana en el brazo lo que hizo gritar al chico, al oír la chica el grito sintió como en su interior algo intentaba salir y antes de lo esperado la chica se lanzó sobre su sensei con una fuerza sobre humana , cuando sasuke se paró de ese gran golpe pudo ver los ojos de la chica tomaron una coloración entre morada y blanca con una especie de estrella en su centro, al principio pensó que era el rinegan o el mangekyo sharingan pero era algo que el jamás había visto en su vida, cuando vio que la chica se volvió a lanzar hacia el pero esta vez tenía un kunai en la mano así que sasuke no dudo en tomar un kunai para defenderse, cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficiente cerca se escuchó como ambos kunais rozaban, pero un momento después sasuke la perdió de vista y lo que pudo sentir fue un gran golpe en la espalda que lo mando volando un par de metros, cuando se voltio vio como la chica se volvió a acercar a, el a una velocidad sorprendente para alguien como ella y lo vio con esos jos que sintió que lo penetraron en lo más profundo de su ser ni siquiera su mangekyo sharingan pudo detenerlo y pensó que hasta allí llegaría su vida si no fuera porque la chica de un momento a otro cerro los ojos y se desmallo pero antes de que ella callera al suelo sasuke la sujeto

-Que rayos fue los ojos que acabamos de ver – dijo itachi totalmente sorprendido por lo que acaba no podía creer que la peor de la clase le había echo frente y casi había matado a un sanin legendario

- no lo se pero la llevare al hospital y le informare a la hokage sobre lo sucedido- dijo sasuke cargando a la chica aun inconsciente y desapareciendo de un puf

Fin del Flash Back

-y eso fue lo que paso – dijo itachi aun conmocionado

Esa noche como lo había dicho sasuke informo a la hokage sobre lo sucedido y unas horas después de que él se fue se reunió con el resto de kages

-el primer paso ya fue dado – dijo mientras miraba al resto de kages por su intercomunicador de agua

* * *

**bueno les traigo este nuevo capitulo de esta historia lamento no haber publicado en dos semanas pero primero tuve exámenes y luego tuve una feria empresarial por lo cual no pude terminar el cap **

**bueno es todo nos leemos luego **


End file.
